1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment system which comprises an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs for generating a new event based on the movement of a navigation mark displayed on a display monitor and manipulation data inputted by a user. Further, the present invention relates to an entertainment apparatus for constituting the entertainment system, a recording medium for use of the entertainment system, and a program itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some entertainment systems having entertainment apparatus which include video game machines execute a game according to a game program which is read from a recording medium such as a CD-ROM or the like under the control of a manual controller while game images are being displayed on a display screen of a television receiver based on data read from the recording medium.
The entertainment apparatus and the manual controller are usually connected to each other by serial interfaces. When a clock signal is sent from the entertainment apparatus to the manual controller, the manual controller sends key switch information corresponding to manual input actions of a user in synchronism with the clock signal.
Recently, there has been developed and used a system having a manual controller which incorporates therein a vibration generating mechanism for imparting vibrations to a user in response to a request from an external drive, for example, the entertainment apparatus. While a game is in progress on the entertainment apparatus, various vibrations corresponding to manual input actions of the user are generated and imparted to the user.
In such circumstances, various types of games utilizing the above-described entertainment apparatus such as a role playing game, a shooting game, a driving game, and a fighting game are currently available on the market.
The shooting games and the fighting games are mainly directed to defeat opponents or destroy enemies by attacks. Therefore, various attacking patterns are available in most of the shooting games and the fighting games. A user can enjoy these games by selecting a suitable attacking pattern in a battle scene and executing the selected attacking pattern at the best timing for attacking opponents or enemies, while defending attacks from the opponents or the enemies.
The role playing games are mainly directed to provide a basic story through which a main character can visit a lot of places and virtually experience various events. For example, in the story, the main character explores a dungeon for defeating a boss monster or in search for a hidden treasure.
Another amusing aspect of the role playing games is to gain levels of the main character by gaining experiences through battles with monsters. The collection of gold or unique items through the battles is also an amusing aspect of the role playing games.
In most of the role playing games, when a main character gains experiences and the level of the main character goes to the next level, the main character acquires skills of weapons or magic spells. In this situation, battle scenes tend to be monotonous since animations indicating the effect of a selected weapon or a magic spell are simply displayed on a display monitor repeatedly like a simulation game.
When a magic spell is cast, the user can virtually experience the magic effect by simply viewing a realistic animation of the magic spell. However, when the user selects to attack a monster with a weapon, a rather unrealistic animation of a direct attack is displayed. That is, an animation of a main character simply running up to a monster and attacking the monster with a weapon is automatically displayed on a display monitor. Since the same animation is always displayed in every battle scene, the user soon gets tired of viewing the monotonous battle scene.
Further, when a main character performs successive attacks against a monster, since an animation of the successive attacks is simply determined by the type of a selected weapon, the battle scene tends to be monotonous also in this sense.